


Poison Punch

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone prompted PoisonJack to do a love/lust potion type thing so I took it as an opportunity to practice my smut. Emphasis on practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to just do crack fic and I still might, but I need to practice my smut so here we are. Emphasis on practice. Apologies to anyone who was expecting an update to Tangled Webs today. I've been working on this. Thanks in advance for any and all comments and kudos. I love you all dearly and you are perfect angels. Love you babes! Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes Jack asked R&D to do things that he gave no explanation for. He would stroll in unannounced and tell them  _ I need you to make this _ . Then they’d do it and get back to him when they were finished. More often than not he told his PA about it immediately. This is not one of those times.

 

Jack thought it would be  _ hilarious _ to spike the coffee at Helios’ busiest coffee shop with some kind of love potion type...thing. Except the  _ fun _ kind of love potion. None of that stupid mushy stuff, just plain jump your bones like a bitch in heat.

 

They'd gotten back to him last night.  _ Mr. Handsome Jack sir, it's ready.  _ Then early this morning he'd gone to the coffee shop and spiked the coffee before heading into the office. This is going to be  _ so good _ .

 

Jack sits at his desk and waits for Rhys to come in with his coffee. He’d requested Rhys retrieve his coffee order from a smaller shop today. Rhys hadn't questioned it. 

 

So when Rhys comes in with his coffee, hands it off, and Jack takes a sip he expects nothing to happen. “Rhysie, c’mere, I have something I wanna share with you,” he says, a grin splitting his face.

 

Rhys does as he’s told without question. “You need something, Jack? More coffee already?” he asks with a slight smile.

 

Jack waves him off. “No. I meant to tell you earlier, but it slipped my mind. So I got R&D to make like a lust potion, right? And what’d I do with it? Well, I thought it’d be hilarious to spike the coffee supply at that coffee shop in the Hub of Heroism. It’s gonna be great,” Jack says with a laugh, kicking back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk. “Rhys, why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Well, see the thing is, Jack...I may or may not have gotten your coffee from said coffee shop and you may or may not have just ingested some of said lust potion,” Rhys says sheepishly, biting his lip and not meeting Jack’s gaze.

 

“You did what?” Jack asks, voice edging on the line of threatening. He takes his feet off the desk and stands. “You’re tell me you just gave me drugged coffee?”

 

“I didn’t know that! Maybe you shouldn’t go around spiking people’s coffee!” Rhys shouts, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

 

Jack is just about to punch Rhys when he feels the sudden urge to  _ kiss _ him. It's overwhelming and Jack finds himself leaning across the desk into Rhys’ space, gripping the younger man's chin and pulling him close. “You're  _ really  _ going to regret not getting my coffee from that other shop like I told you to,” he says before covering Rhys’ mouth with his own.

 

Rhys squeaks in surprise, but doesn't make any move to get away. The urge to  _ kiss  _ suddenly turns into the urge to  _ fuck _ and Jack pulls back.

 

“Leave or stay, but if you stay--”

 

Rhys gives Jack no opportunity to finish his sentence as he pushes into Jack’s space, kissing him in earnest. Without breaking apart Jack sweeps his desk clear, knocking everything--tainted coffee included--onto the floor. The younger man laughs against Jack’s mouth as he climbs onto the desk.

 

It’s not enough, not nearly enough. Jack needs  _ more _ . He starts shucking his layers of clothes. Rhys takes the cue and breaks away long enough to unbutton his shirt before tossing it aside and returning his mouth to Jack.

 

Putting his hand to the back of Jack’s neck, Rhys deepens the kiss and elicits a low groan from the older man. With his free hand he blindly helps Jack with the rest of his clothes.

 

“Have I ever told you I hate this outfit?” Rhys says with a breathless laugh.

 

Beyond words and mind addled by whatever R&D had put in that potion, Jack just growls. He pulls his sweater off over his head before setting about marking up Rhys’ chest. With hands on the younger man’s hips, he nips and sucks at the flesh of his abdomen. Jack’s blunted nails dig into Rhys’ hips as he laves at the marks he’s making.

 

Burying his flesh hand in Jack’s hair, Rhys shifts his hips forward in silent askance. Taking the hint Jack undoes Rhys’ belt and shoves his pants and boxers to his knees; revealing his leaking erection. Without hesitation or warning Jack takes him into his mouth, swallowing him down.

 

“Ah... _ Ah _ !  _ Jack _ a little warning next time,” Rhys sputters, tangling the fingers of his flesh hand in Jack’s hair.

 

Jack is relentless, taking Rhys to the hilt and holding him there until his gag reflex threatens to return before pulling back to lick and suckle at the head. Rhys tightens his grip and Jack hums, making the younger man buck and squirm.

 

Finally, Rhys can take no more and tugs Jack away by the hair. He looks spaced out but somewhere in his head Jack’s coherent enough to shed his pants and fish in his desk for lube.

 

“Jack,  _ Jack _ . Are you in there?” Rhys questions, pulled out of the moment by concern. Jack hadn’t mentioned whether or not this shit had been tested before.

 

Jack pulls Rhys in for a kiss, shifting him onto his ass and yanking off his pants in the same motion. He moves Rhys so he’s at the edge of the desk before breaking away. “I just... _ need _ ,” he says a little blankly.

 

It’s enough for Rhys as he lays back and wraps his legs around Jack’s waist, pulling the older man closer. Jack slicks his fingers before probing Rhys’ entrance. He’s surprisingly gentle and thorough considering the lust driven state he’s in. Slowly he adds a second and then third finger. Rhys pushes back against the intrusion, silently asking for more.

 

Seemingly pleased with his work, Jack removes his fingers and slicks his cock, already red and weeping. In one fluid motion, he hilts himself in Rhys, causing the younger man to whimper. He’s on the blade’s edge of pain and pleasure; it’s  _ wonderful _ .

 

Jack resumes his work of marking up Rhys’s neck and collarbone as he sets an unforgiving pace. With Rhys’ flesh hand he clings to Jack, his nails digging into his shoulder; with his metal hand he grips the desk for leverage.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,  _ Jack _ ,” Rhys whines, scraping his nails down Jack’s bicep and coming to rest at his forearm. There’s a dark look in Jack’s eyes as he watches Rhys before sinking his teeth into the flesh of his neck and adjusting slightly to hit that spot that has Rhys seeing stars.

 

Rhys has devolved into a mess of pleasure, begging incoherently as his end rapidly approaches. Wanton moans of  _ Jack  _ slip past his lips as the man in question grins against his throat.

 

“You want to come, Rhysie?”

 

Rhys nods furiously.  _ He’s so incredibly close _ .

 

“Then do it, princess. What’re you waiting for? Permission?”

 

With a keening cry Rhys comes, painting his chest with his release. Jack groans as his hips stutter and stop, spent. He rest against Rhys on the desk, successfully smearing cum over his own chest.

 

Rhys runs his hand up and down the older man’s back as he softens and slides out. He grimaces at the feel of slickness dripping down his thighs. “This was not the place to do that,” he says with a half hearted laugh.

 

Jack hums. “I didn’t hear you complaining a couple minutes ago when I was balls deep.”

 

“Ugh, Jack please.”

 

“Yeah you sounded something like that.”

 

“Okay, get off me you disgusting lech, some of us have work to do.”

 

Jack removes himself, standing and shifting to the side to get out of Rhys’ space. “ _ Ouch _ , Rhysie. That hurts my feelings.”

 

Rhys rolls his eyes and picks up Jack’s white button down to wipe himself clean before tossing it to Jack. “It needed to be burned anyway,” he says as he redresses.

 

As Rhys makes move to head back to his desk, Jack stops him with hands on his hips. “I was serious about my feelings, kiddo. You gotta make it up to me,” he says, giving not so subtle glances to his groin.

 

“Jack that’s the coffee talking, which I’m not cleaning up by the way. If you’re still feeling  _ this _ ”--he gestures to himself--“later then we can talk. Otherwise this was a one time deal. Okay, boss?” Rhys says, eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want, kitten,” Jack says, waving Rhys off

 

Rhys grins. “I like the sound of that.”

 

Jack laughs, throwing his naked ass into his big chair. “Of course you do. That was the point.”

 

“Next time you spike the coffee, get your own,” Rhys says as he rolls his eyes and makes his way back to his desk.

 

“And miss this? Nah.”


End file.
